Rebuilding
by Redwinged Blackbird
Summary: After Sam was kidnapped, there was still major damage left. Will Sam ever be able to come back from what happened? Sequel to Deal. major LIMP!HURT!SAM plus much angst abound PROTECTIVE!WORRIED!DEAN reviews rock my salt. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: HERE IS THE BEGINNING OF THE LONG AWAITED SEQUEL TO DEAL.**

**Some of you got a sneak peak in the last chapter of Deal. Congrats to my faithful readers.**

_**Disclaimer: I got in an accident so for the common good I will not drive the Impala.**_

**HEREITGOESHEREITGOESAGAIN.**

Bobby took his shift to watch Sam and for the first time, he really was able to take in the damage first hand.

"Dear God Sammy." Bobby took his hat off as he sat.

Sam's breathing was still labored and he was still wheezing. They all hadn't been able to take time to look at all of Sam's wounds. Just a temporary patch up until everything was in order. They still had yet to... commander some hospital equipment and supplies.

Sam would definitely need pain killers. Lots and lots of pain killers. Bandages and ace wrap. Aloe vera for his burns. He needed to have his ribs wrapped. Bobby was sure that they'd need to set some bones. Most of the wounds had already clotted, but they'd still need stitches and peroxide so that they wouldn't get infected. And Bobby could see that the kid was going to get sick with the flu or God knows what.

Bobby was also left to his thoughts about how Ash was dead. Reliving his death all over again. Something also nagged him. Why the hell was Sam so scared of Dean or anything to do with him?

**LETSCHECKONELLEN**

As soon as Ellen heard the news about Ash from Joshua she just left the room. She couldn't deal with it all right now. Everything was so overwhelming. Ellen opted to take a shower and think things over. Plus she was still pretty dirty from rescuing Sam.

Jo was kind enough to bring everyone's things in so she found some new clothes. Ellen heard Dean call out, but she was slightly preoccupied. So she collapsed on the bed.

Until she heard the screaming...

**SOBOBBYSWATCHINGSAMJOSHUAISEATINGJOISNAPPINGANDELLENISBUSY**

Dean was wandering around aimlessly. He wanted to find something _anything_ that could possibly help Sam. As hard as it was, he finally went to the one place he had avoided looking. The stuff Joshua brought back...

He held started to gag but held it back. Everything was covered in sulfur or Sam's blood. But there was one thing that stood out. A black case. Dean opened it slowly there was a note inside.

"Hey! You all should see this!"

Joshua rushed in.

"Where's everyone?"

"Bobby's watching Sam, Ellen is in the shower, and Jo's unpacking."

"Oh." Dean was stuck with Joshua and still was refraining from beating his face in.

Inside the box were syringes lined up in some sort of order along with the note.

"_You're going to want these. Withdrawal can be a bitch... Poor Sammy, hope you don't forget a dose. Get well soon Sam."_

The note had instructions on how to ween Sam off the drug. Joshua and Dean were disgusted by the note. They would have ripped it into a million pieces if it didn't have instructions on it.

Dean read it over and over again before Joshua put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean, Dean! Snap out of it."

"Why the hell are you not freaking out?"

"Demons lie Dean. Don't forget that. For all we know this might hurt Sam more than it'll help him."

"You're right."

Dean glanced at the note again and read the times that Sam should get a dose.

"_Once every four hours for the first two days."_

"Well... It's been longer than that. I guess demons do--"

They were caught off guard by moaning that turned into sobs that eventually turned into gasps and screams.

They looked at each other.

"Sam."

**WEHAVENTHEARDFROMJOYET**

Jo woke up to the sounds of screaming in the room next to her. She rushed in instantly awake and watched as Sam screamed and moved on the bed like something was attacking him.

Sweat poured from his face. Bobby tried to hold him still but it only made things worse.

Jo rushed towards him hoping that she could find some brilliant idea that would help Sam. All she could do was try and whisper words of comfort that fell on deaf ears.

Ellen arrived soon after but only stood in the doorway in shock only to be pushed aside by Joshua.

"Jo. Bobby. Hold him still a minute." Joshua took out the syringe and plunged it into Sam's arm hoping for the best.

Sam's screams died down to moans and then he started to briefly mutter to himself before he went still and quiet on the bed. You would have thought he was sleeping or dead except for the fact that his eyes were still open and staring off into space.

"What the hell was that!" Jo stood to face Joshua.

"Uhh... well... the demons sort of drugged Sam and he's going through withdrawal..."

"You mean he's gonna suffer like this?" Ellen took a look at the needle.

"No...I don't know... I mean I don't think so."

"Joshua, you gotta tell us these things."

"Hey!" Joshua went to his own defense. "Ask Dean. He called out and I'm the only one that showed up. If you want answers, go to him because I'm frankly fed up with blame here."

"Just everyone calm down a minute. This isn't helping Sam any." Bobby turned to look at him. "You did the right thing by coming in here Joshua."

"Thank you."

"Let's go see what this is all about then." Bobby headed to the door with Ellen and Joshua.

"Who's gonna watch Sam?"

"I'll do it." Jo volunteered. She needed to prove she could pull some weight.

**DEANJOSHUAELLENBOBBY**

"This is just wrong." Ellen took the note.

"Well I sure as hell haven't seen anything like it." Bobby looked at the note too.

"Yeah well, only God knows what's in this stuff, but it seems to work." Joshua was still holding the syringe.

"I heard the screaming... how's..." It broke Dean's heart that he couldn't be with Sam. "How's he doing?"

"He's pretty much the same as when we brought him in."

"I hate to say it, but I think we really need to get him some help. Fast. I was in there and I made a list of what we need already." Bobby handed over what he'd written on the back of a receipt.

"I'll go." Dean grabbed it.

Ellen grabbed his arm. "Not without back up you aren't."

"Why not. It'll get the job done faster."

"Tell me Dean. How many things can you carry at once?"

"Well..."

Bobby spoke up, "And what if one of those demons is out there ready to spring on you? You aren't going to help Sam by getting yourself killed or in the same position Sam's in."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"You and Joshua break in. Face it, you two are more in shape than Ellen and me."

"What about Jo?" Dean hated the idea of going with Joshua.

"She's been doing enough as it is. Right now she's watching Sam. Ellen and I could use a break."

"Fine. But we do it my way Joshua."

"Fine Dean."

They glared at each other.

"For Christ's sake GO!"

Dean and Joshua silently made their way out to Dean's car.

"Now let's hope that one of them comes back alive. They're still at each other's throats."

"Yeah. I'm gonna put on some coffee Ellen."

**MEANWHILEINTHEWONDERFULWORLDOFJO**

Jo watched Sam stare ahead. She noticed that some of the bandages needed to be replaced and that Sam still had a lot of blood and dirt on his face.

She went over to the first aid kit in the corner and got a damp wash cloth. Jo took off the bandages and cleaned some of Sam's wounds. As the dirt and blood came off she had to bite back a gasp at the amount of bruising still underneath and how badly Sam would need stitches.

Sam started to stir and weakly protest Jo cleaning and bandaging his face and arms.

"Sshhh... Sam it's ok. I'm just fixing you up until some one makes a hospital run."

Sam's eyes were still glazed over but he at least directed them to Jo's face. He was in there somewhere after all.

"Sam... Can you hear me?" Jo waited but was disappointed.

She finished fixing him up, but there was something clearly wrong going on inside of Sam's head. He was scared out of his mind, but he was ready to give up too.

"It'll be all right Sam. I'm here if something happens." Jo took her hand off of Sam's face to go to the corner chair and was surprised when something caught her wrist.

"Sam?" His fingers curled around her wrist.

"What is it Sam?"

He finally looked her in the eye. "...d-don't lea..." It was a sad and pleading voice.

"I'm not going anywhere Sam. I'm right over there." She started for the chair again but Sam still held on and she could feel him grip slightly tighten when she was out of his line of sight.

"...p-please..." Sam took a breath. He could hardly concentrate. "Can't...s-se-e y-you..." His breathing quickened. This was the one thing Sam had been able to latch onto that seemed even relatively safe and he wasn't going to let go.

"Ok Sam." Jo sat on the floor next to the bed. "I'm right here."

Sam's grip loosened and he went back to the place in his head where he felt safe and blocked everything out. But this time he knew that he was relatively safer than before. He still couldn't recognize the person. But it was still familiar.

Meanwhile Jo pushed back the thoughts of when Sam last latched on to her. And it wasn't the most pleasant experience. She looked at Sam again though and instantly felt guilty for even thinking about the event. It wasn't him then. And Sam was in more pain than she could imagine.

**Here it is at last. The first chapter of the sequel. Hope you all like it. Tell me what you want to see because I could always use more ideas.**

**Reviews rock my salt as always.**

**You know where the button is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok guys, I have a loose idea and direction on where to take this. If you have any ideas, please share. I don't lie when I say you might see them appear.**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers. I know I hardly update, so I admire your patience.**

**I also lost spell check so please excuse my horrible errors.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned them in real life, there's no way I'd torture them.**

_**SORRYIFITSTOOSHORTBUTITSSOMETHING.DEANANDJOSHNOW.**_

"I don't remember seeing you around." A sceptical nurse looked at Dean.

"Well I'm new on staff." Dean shot her a wink. Hot nurse. Too bad he had a job to do.

She smiled and blushed. "I really think I would have noticed you."

"You know janitors... not very noticable." Dean shrugged. "So do you think you could get me those keys? Again, I'm new and locked my keys in the store room." He leaned in. "My ass is kinda on the line. I have to have them back at the end of my shift, plus I can't get to any of the rooms to clean. If I don't get those back in before my supervisor comes then I'm fired for sure."

She looked down for a minute concidering her options... But it was a face. She just fell for Dean hook, line, and sinker. "I can let you borrow the master key we keep in the station." She turned around and then held it in her hand ready to hand it over to Dean. He reached out only to see her pull it back a little.

"Aww, now come on..." Dean looked at her name tag. "Lisa..."

"Don't you dare tell anyone I let you have this." She held it out again, but she was teasing this time.

"What now?" Hot nurse or not she was starting to get irritating.

"I was thinking... that maybe I could meet you in the janitors' closet after our shifts..." She bit her lip and smiled.

Dean took the keys. "Maybe..." Lisa beamed at the word. "...But my brother might need me so I'll have to check that out..."

"Brother? Well... you know where to find me... let me know when you and that brother of your's can... visit."

Dean didn't know what to say to that so he just took the key. "Sure thing sweet heart." He lied and headed for the medical store room.

The door opened and Dean went to the window.

"I don't see why we couldn't have just broken in Dean. It's not that hard."

"Yeah well, that's only part of the action..." Dean looked away. "Plus I just got the master key."

"Whatever, just take the bag." Joshua held up a pillow case. "Hand it back down when it's full and I'll pass up another."

"Sure thing Joshua."

Dean went back to look at all of the supplies. _Why do all of these have to have long names?_ Dean didn't have a clue at first and started with the easy stuff. Bandages and wraps first. Dean recognized some names of strong sedatives and pain killers and threw a few in... actually way more than just a few on second thought. The pillow case was full and he handed it back down. "I need another one." Joshua tossed up a second bag.

Dean looked again and took some splints and as much as he hated it, peroxide, then some random things he thought would come in handy although he had no clue what he was grabbing. Another bag. "Did you grab the aloe vera yet Dean?"

"Not yet, how much do we need?"

"I'd say a good amount. Sam's burns are pretty bad."

"Right." Dean went back in and looked at all the bottles. Shit. He knew what it was but had only used the plant to apply it directly once. He went back to the window knowing he was going to ask a stupid question.

"What does it look like?"

"Come on Dean. You've never used it before?"

"Hey. I don't get sunburns and I've only had to use the actual plant."

"Alright. It's a green gell. Should be really thick."

"Right."

Dean found it behind a bunch of carts. Barely enough. Oh well, it may not be as good but if they needed more they could get it at a drug store or something. He tossed down the bag without warning and hit Joshua in the face.

"Hey! Ow! What the hell was that Dean?"

"Oh... sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention..."

"Yeah right. Liar." Joshua set down the bag and rubbed his head. "Just meet me down here fast."

"No need." Dean was standing out of the window.

"Dean. You're crazy, look at the-" Dean was already on the ground. "-drop."

Dean brushed himself off and grabbed a couple bags. "What can I say?" Dean smirked and laughed. "I'm batman."

"Yeah... ok... let's get to the batmobile fast before security finds us."

"To the bat cave then."

_**INTHEBATCAVESORRYFORTHEHUMORIFITSOUTOFPLACE**_

"I'll take my shift back Ellen. I've had enough coffee to keep me up."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You just keep an eye out for them to come back."

Bobby walked in to see Jo sitting beside the bed on the floor with one hand on the bed.

"You can go-" Jo held up a finger to her mouth and motioned towards Sam. He was more or less actually sleeping now rather than passing out. "Oh." Bobby lowered his voice. "You can take some time off now."

Jo just shook her head and still motioned to the bed. Bobby saw Sam's hand loosely around her wrist. "I can't leave him." Bobby looked at her confused.

Jo sighed. "Watch." She barely moved her wrist and Sam's face shifted from a look of peace to distress and began to unconscouisly protest to the lack of connection. "Shhh... Sam it's ok." She stroked his face and he calmed down.

"What happened?" Sam was finally reaching out.

"I was just fixing him up a little and when I started to go to the chair he flipped."

"Flipped?"

"He grabbed my wrist and rambled a little. He didn't want me to leave because he couldn't see me." Jo was obviously uncomfortable on the floor.

"That's good. I think."

"Yeah..."

Bobby looked at the two. Sam wasn't going to let go and Jo wasn't going to leave him. "Looks like he has you prisoner."

"Ha ha ha."

"Alright, you need anything?"

"Coffee would be nice. Maybe a chair or a couple pillows?"

"Sure thing." Bobby pulled up a chair and brought coffee. "I'll check in on you later." He headed back towards the front door.

"Where's Jo?" Ellen looked over.

"With Sam. He won't let her go."

"What do you mean?"

"He's sleeping. Caught Jo's wrist and starts to freak out when she tries to move away."

"Well...Ok..." Ellen would check them later.

plu

"Any sign?"

"Nope. Just rain. Plus it's getting dark."

"I'm sure they're alright. They'll be back as soon as possible."

Dean and Joshua pulled up about an hour later and walked in the door. Both not happy to be around eachother still.

"...So if I'm batman, that makes you robin on this little adventure..."

"Shut up Dean."

Ellen and Bobby looked at them.

"Don't ask." Joshua set his bags down.

"Well, I think we have enough for a while at least." Dean looked at his work.

Joshua looked around and saw the suitcase. "What time is it Ellen?"

"Around ten, why... oh God."

They could hear Sam begin to moan again and Jo yelling for them between trying to calm Sam down.

"Shit! I'm coming Sammy." Dean grabbed a syringe without thinking and made it to Sam's room before anyone could stop him.

"DEAN! NO!"

Too late. Dean was in the room and the damage was done. Sam was awake now and saw him immediately. He curled up and began muttering and shaking along with the pain. Dean froze at the sight and was pulled out by Jo yelling.

"...Dean... Dean!"

He looked towards her.

"Hand the syringe to me."

She plunged it into his arm but he was still staring at Dean with silent tears.

"...P-plea... do-on't... I-I'm s-s-sorry D-dea..." Sam was shaking.

"Sammy..." Dean took a step forward but it only made things worse.

"Dean you have to leave. Now." Jo looked at him and then turned her attention back to Sam.

"...but...oh God, Sam..."

"Dean. Look at him. He's terrified, he might hurt himself. You have to go."

He took it in and rushed out of the room.

"Sam... Sam..."

Sam only looked away shaking.

"Sam... It's ok. He's gone."

His eyes darted to her but then looked away and he started to calm down a little.

Jo got up to throw away the syringe and Sam realized that that safe presence wasn't close to him anymore. He was alone again.

"...n-no..."

"I'm not going anywhere Sam." She sat back in the chair so he could see her. Jo couldn't leave the room yet apparently, but at least she had her wrist back.

"Dean's not here to hurt you Sam." Sam started to shake again at hearing his brother's name.

"Sam. Sam." She took his shoulders and made him look at her. "Your brother wants to take care of you. He's not going to hurt you. Your brother cares about you."

Sam only looked away and shook his head. "H-he h-hat-tes m-me..."

"No Sam."

Sam closed his eyes and tried to block it all out. Dean was back. The voice was lying. Dean doesn't care. Dean hates him and would rather see him dead.

Sam pulled away from Jo no longer feeling safe and curled into a tighter ball.

**AN: Well what now? Looks like Sam just took some major steps backwards. I know. I'm evil. (But at least I updated for once :P)**

**Thoughts? You know where the button is.**


	3. actual plot LIMP next ch

**pss... check out my Other Generations series...**

**So... Ok. How to write this... C'mon Mr. Plot Bunny, don't fail me now. I've been letting you run wild.**

**Again, taking ideas and suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the crazy plot bunny.**

**DEANCOMEONDOWN**

"...Dean...Dean...DEAN!" Ellen chased after him only to run into him as he rushed out of the room.

"What the hell are you trying to do?"

"I don't know Ellen. I just wanted to... I wasn't thinking." Dean rubbed the back of his head and was silent.

"Dean?"

"I just... he's my brother Ellen. I'm supposed to watch out for him and right now..."

"I know it's been really hard on you Dean."

"It's been hell for Sammy though. God... I was supposed to watch out for him." Dean turned away. "Sure did a bang up job on that."

"Dean. It's not your fault." Dean didn't say anything. "Dean."

"...I-" Dean looked trying to find words. "I need a drink." He walked off towards the kitchen. _Great job Dean. That's all you can say?_

Dean also found Joshua with the last bottle of beer. _The Winchester Luck strikes again._

"Hey." He took a drink while Dean eyed him realizing that the coffee was gone and the only soda was Diet Sprite. He took it.

"So...what happened in there?"

"Nothing."

"Dean. I'm not going to play this game."

"I said nothing happened Joshua."

"Are Sam's screams_ nothing_?"

"Shut up or I swear..."

"What? You'll what Dean? Because as far as I can see, we're all in this together."

"Just shut up." Subtext being _I will hit you into next month if you don't_.

"No. Sam's hurt and I want to-" He was cut off by Dean's fist meeting his jaw.

"HE'S HURT BECAUSE YOU LEFT!" Both men were on edge. "They took Sam and kept him longer because of YOU."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't there when he disappeared. I got a lead on Ash, and I found him."

"A ton of good that did. He shot himself because of you! His blood is on YOUR hands. I should've-" Dean stopped himself from what he was about to say.

"I found him. His blood is on your hands too Dean. And should've what Dean? Splattered my brains on the barn before Ash shot himself?" Joshua and Dean were nose to nose now. "Go ahead and say it!"

"You left Sam. I know how he disappeared so don't...don't you dare go there!"

"I'm fed up with you blaming me Dean. Maybe I should leave."

"Maybe you should."

Joshua looked around for a minute. "Fine Dean." Joshua walked out of the kitchen. "I'm taking a shift with Sam before I go to see how he is."

_Like you care._ Dean didn't say it.

**JOSHUAGOESTOTAKEASHIFT**

"Jo?" Joshua knocked silently.

"Hey-wait, why's your lip bleeding?"

"Dean and I came to an... understanding." Joshua wiped some blood away.

"You mean you two got in a fight." She crossed her arms.

"Well that won't be much of a problem anymore. I'm taking a shift and then I have to take off."

"But-"

"Jo. You've been stuck in here forever. You look like you might join Sam soon. Go get some rest and relax for a while."

"You can't just leave."

"Actually, I can."

"You won't though."

"Try me. My bags are still mostly packed or already in the truck. I'm ready to go."

"We'll see about that." Jo left.

**JOELLENANDBOBBYCAREANDSHARE**

"He what?" Bobby was wide eyed.

"Joshua's leaving. Looks like he and Dean made that decision."

"I'll tie him up. No way that boy is just walking out."

Ellen looked over. "We can't stop him."

"We sure as hell can try."

"What do you two suggest then?"

"Bobby, you go talk some sense into Dean and I'll talk to Joshua." Ellen nodded.

"I'm supposed to sit back?" Jo looked at them.

"No. You come up with plan B. Those two's skulls are probably to thick to listen to us. At the very least it'll buy time."

"Alright then." The three of them broke off.

**BOBBYVISITSDEAN**

Bobby walked into the kitchen and saw Dean with the Sprite.

"So... the high and mighty Dean Winchester spending some quality time with Diet Sprite?" He tried to joke but failed.

"I'm not in the mood Bobby."

"Mind if I sit?"

"Knock yourself out."

The kitchen was quiet.

"So Dean. I here Joshua's gonna take off."

"Apparently."

"I also heard you two had a lovely conversation not long ago too."

Dean looked up at Bobby for the first time and just stared at him.

"Look... I'm not siding with him..._or you Dean_. But you two need to cut the crap and deal with what happened."

"I know what happened Bobby."

"Well then you should know that we need as much help as we can get."

"Bobby."

"Don't 'Bobby' me. You know I'm right."

Dean looked away and took a drink.

"Just think about Sam Dean. Joshua's not bad with first aid. And it's an extra pair of hands to help." Bobby started to get up. "Just think about that Dean. Think about Sam." Bobby left the room in silence.

_Shit Bobby. You had to say it like that._

**ELLENTRIESTOTALKSOMESENSEINTOJOSHUA**

"Quit being selfish."

"Don't talk to me about selfish Ellen. We've got enough in that kitchen to go around."

"And you just dragged it into here of all places!" Ellen looked at Sam.

"I'm just trying-" Joshua realized he was raising his voice when he watched Sam cringe. "I'm just trying to help."

"And leaving Sam is going to help him?"

Joshua was at a loss for words.

"Look at him."

"I know Ellen. I wouldn't be here if I didn't care."

"Then stay."

Joshua thought for a moment and shook his head. "No Ellen. It doesn't help that Dean and I are fighting. I'm leaving."

"Fine. Guess there's nothing I can do... But you just watch Sam for a while and think."

_I think I'm still leaving Ellen._

**JOLOOKSFORPLANB**

Jo looked upstairs. Yep. Bags packed. She considered going through them and throwing stuff around the room. _Nah. Too childish._ She went outside to see if there was anything. Or atleast to maybe find some sort of inspiration. Jo found rain. Dark. Cold. Rain. _Perfect..._ She was already feeling like crap from staying up and felt like she was getting a cold since she got here. _Why does it always have to be cold and rainy?_

Jo wandered around the truck and some of the out buildings. Nothing to make Joshua stay... or at least prevent him from leaving.

She must have lost track of time outside because she heard voices and the door start to open. _Perfect Jo. Now they're yelling. So what's plan B gonna be then?_ God. It was cold and she realized she was definitely coming down with something when she started getting dizzy and a killer head ache.

**IDONTKNOWWHATWEREYELLINGABOUTLOUDNOISES**

"Look Joshua-"

"No Dean. I'm leaving." Joshua pushed Dean aside.

"Now look Joshua, you can't just walk out on Sam." Ellen put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not."

"How so then?"

"I'll...I'll send money or something..." He walked past.

"Stop being stubborn. You atleast owe it to John to stay. He saved your ass when you were just a kid." Bobby stood by the door.

"John's dead if you haven't noticed."

Dean stood up at this. Bringing John into it was low.

"You boys used to hang out around eachother all the time when you were kids."

"Things change." Joshua didn't even look back as he went out the door.

**JOTHINKINGSOHARDTHATYOUCANSMELLSOMETHINGBURNING**

Jo watched Joshua walk out and hurried around back. _He can't leave if he can't drive._

She tried to get under the hood but alas, no keys. Jo looked around for another idea to appear. _Tires...? Nah..._ She heard Joshua coming closer. _Ok, yeah the tires._ Jo ran and started to let the air out.

Jo was working on the rear tire on the driver's side when she heard a voice.

"Jo?"

She straitened up and immediately regretted the decision standing up too quickly...

**INSIDETHEHOUSE**

"Great." Bobby leaned on the door frame.

Dean only sighed and turned around. "Some one go check on Sam."

Bobby looked at the clock. Almost time for Sam to get another dose. He wasn't gonna let him go through withdrawl like the last few times. "Sam needs a dose of... God knows what this is... I'll go."

"Thanks Bobby."

Bobby left the room and Ellen was left thinking about what they could've done to stop Joshua. Wait. Jo. "Where's Jo?"

"You don't know?"

"No. The last time I saw here was a few hours ago."

"I have no clue then. Try checking her room and around the house. I got some of the meds ready. Gonna drop them by Sam's room."

"Alright."

**AN: I'm breaking this apart from the limp! ness and the hurt Sam. I need to get some plot out of the way. Never fear, I'm putting the limpness in the next ch. that will most likely be up VERY soon. Promise ;D**

**You know where the button is.**


	4. extra long so i can go on vacation

**OK OK! I KNOW YOU ALL WANT LIMPNESS SO HERE YOU GO.**

**Ok, got some plot out of the way YAY.**

**Disclaimer: Hey there Sam and Dean what's it like in Canada? Yep, out of my reach.**

**ITHOUGHTABOUTGOINGFORSAMFIRSTBUTPLOTBUNNYSAYSNO**

Joshua left the house and went around to the truck. _What the flip? Who's messing with truck...? Wait... Jo?_

"Jo?"

Jo stood up and had the expression of a little kid that just got stealing cookies.

"What the hell Jo?" Her expression suddenly changed and she started to collapse.

"Jo?!" Joshua reached her and checked her. She was soaking wet and shivering but not waking up anytime soon. _Crap! Shit shit shit!_

Joshua looked around and realized he'd have to carry her inside. He noticed her handy work on the tires. He was definitely staying for a bit longer.

**GOTTHATBITOUTOFTHEWAYTRUSTMEWHENISAYTHATTHEJOTHINGISNECESSARY**

Dean stood by the door so that Bobby could see him and Sam couldn't...

Dean was afraid to say anything that might upset Sam so he just motioned for Bobby to come over.

"Dean?"

"Hey. It's about time we start fixing Sam up." Dean held up the bag for Bobby to take.

"Right. I'm on it."

Dean started to leave and Bobby grabbed his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get this sorted out."

"Yeah." Dean walked away to find something to do.

He started to walk upstairs and heard the door fly open. That meant only one person...

"Joshua!" Dean ran to the door and instead of verbally abusing Joshua like he'd planned, he stopped when he saw him trying to carry Jo in.

"A little help?"

Dean grabbed one arm and helped carry her to the couch.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. She was messing with my tires and fainted."

"Hunters don't faint, they pass out."

"Cut it out Dean. Grab some towels, she's soaking wet."

"Right. I'll grab a blanket too." Dean ran off while Joshua went for Ellen.

"Ellen. Ellen!"

"Joshua...?"

"Downstairs. It's Jo."

They came back and Dean was already there with towels.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. She's been outside for a while I think. I found her messing with my tires."

"Joanna Beth..."

"Let's get her to her room. It's next door to Sam's." Joshua started to carry her.

"You think she's ok?" Dean looked over.

"Probably coming down with something. She'll wake up soon. Just leave some pain killers and water on the night stand."

**YESTHATWASNECESSARY**

Bobby started to put aloe vera on Sam's burns. They probably hurt like a bitch. He didn't want to tackle anything huge alone, but something had to be done so he slipped Sam a sedative before he started with the cuts and scratches. It was horrible the way the peroxide bubbled up from all the cuts. At least they wouldn't get infected and at least he made sure Sam was out of it before hand.

Sam was finally patched up about two hours later with the help of Joshua and Ellen. But he was still going to be in a world of pain.

"I'll-"

"You are NOT going to be watching Sam Joshua." Bobby stood in the way.

"Ellen, would you mind? I have to take care of a couple of pre-schoolers." Bobby glared at Joshua. "You're comin with me and you, me, and Dean are gonna have a nice little chat.

No room for arguement. Joshua submitted and left with Bobby on his tail.

**PRESCHOOLERS**

"Dean!" Bobby had already secured Joshua's ass to the couch.

"What!?" Dean was clearly annoyed.

"I need to talk to both of you."

"Both?"

"You and Joshua so get your ass down here."

Dean only glared at Joshua. Seems like they could only get along during an immediate crisis.

"Now you two are gonna talk like adults instead of throwing punches. Ok?"

Silence.

"Yeah, that's what I thought so I'll talk for both of you."

"Dean. This is not your fault, but it's not Joshua's or anyone else here."

"Joshua. You did a hell of a lot of stupid things that sure as hell pissed off some people, but you've also been helping us out."

"Dean, I think you had something to say to Joshua."

They both looked at Dean and he shifted and looked like a cornered animal wide eyed.

"What?"

"You were gonna tell im' something before he was gonna leave."

"Yeah, but he kinda shoved me pretty hard over there."

"You punched me in the face!"

"That was before you decided to leave!"

"Good job convincing me to stay then!"

"YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!"

It got quiet real quick.

"You were gonna tell im' something and I know it. I saw the look on your face."

Dean was quiet but and put his elbows on his knees. "...Joshua..."

"What."

Dean threw his pride away. "...I changed my mind..."

"You what?"

"I said I changed my mind about you leaving."

"You want me to stay?"

"No-yes-We need you. You should stay."

"Is this Dean apologizing?"

"No Joshua. This is a peace conference. Everyone here needs you."

"When you put it that way-?"

"Do we have an understanding." _ultimatum._

"I guess so."

"Right, so you boys don't tear eachother apart anymore." They started to leave. "Oh and Joshua."

"Yeah Bobby?"

"Dean doesn't want you taking shifts with Sam unless it's absolutely necassary."

"But-"

"Sam is Dean's brother. I'm giving him a say and frankly I agree with him for now."

"Fine... I get my stuff back upstairs."

"Good."

**YAYITSALLSETTLEDANDWECANGOTOSAMANDSUCHAFEWHOURSLATERFORARGUEMENTSSAKE**

Jo woke up in her room a few hours later. Aside from the banging in her head, the house was quiet._ Thank God._ She took the pills by the bed and changed into cleaner and dryer clothes. Just a cold though, nothing miserable.

She went out to check for signs of life. Bobby was asleep infront of the TV along with Dean. She could see that a horror movie marathon was coming to an end. _I should probably see if Joshua stayed or not._

Jo went to his room and was releaved to see his stuff back there. She found him in the kitched making some Ramen noodles. _Master Chef at work._ "Hey." It came out weak with a sniff. _God I can't believe I sound like this._

"See you're feeling better."

"Yeah."

"Good."

"So um... you're staying?"

Joshua sighed. "Yes."_ For the millionth time._

"That's good... Feel like sharing a little?"

"It's shrimp flavored, you won't like it."

_Not what I was asking..._ "You're right. I'll make some chicken flavored or something later."

"I don't have much to do. I'll fix it for you after I finish eating."

"Thanks." Jo paused. "I heard you carried me in."

"Yep. You fainted."

"Hey!" Jo coughed. "I passed out. You must be high if you think hunters faint."

"Was I high when I caught you messing with my truck?" Joshua turned around.

"I-uh..."

"You wanted me to stay I take it."

_Yeah actually._ Jo didn't answer.

"That's what I thought." Joshua turned around.

"I'm uh... I'm gonna go see Sam."

"Ramen should be done when you get back."

"Thanks." Jo was happy to leave the awkward turtle in the kitchen.

_Mom must be watching Sam._ Jo walked into the room and sure enough Ellen fell asleep in the chair by the door. She noticed that Sam was bandaged up and looked better...compared to earlier...

Jo went up to the bed and saw that Sam was actually awake.

"Sam." He didn't move.

"Sam... Can you hear me?"

Nothing.

Jo turned away and started coughing.

"C'mon Sam... You're in there somewhere." She kneeled down infront of him. "Can you at least look at me?" Jo coughed. "_Please_ Sam."

**HERESSOMESAMPOVFORALLOFYOUBEHAPPY**

God Sam hurt all over. He was awake now, or as much as he could be.

_God what do I do now? Don't trust anything Sam. They're only going to lie and hurt you. Don't listen. Block it all out. Maybe it'll all go away. Maybe-_ Sam had been thinking this and things on the same topic since he woke up and was interupted...

"Sam."

_God. It's the voice. It's back. Don't listen, it lies. Dean hates you. It lied. Dean hates you and you know it. Just ignore it, it'll go away like the other voices do. Block it out, you'll be safe._

"Sam... Can you hear me?"

_Don't say anything. Don't let it know. Just stay still and be quiet... it's leaving. See? It went away. It-_

"C'mon Sam... You're in there somewhere."

_No no no no no. Just leave me alone, just go away. Just keep ignoring the voice. Don't look at it. Don't let it in._

"Can you at least look at me?"

_Don't look._

"Please Sam."

_It's not going to leave. Why does it want you around? Why won't it leave you alone._

Jo coughed again.

Sam heard the cough.

"It's ok." Jo said it in between coughs.

_Don't listen... Wait... Why is it coughing? Why isn't it like before? Is it different? No. Same voice. It'll only lie to you. But it sounds so... not kind, not pathetic, needy? Maybe sorry? Maybe it won't lie..._

Jo started coughing again and hated it. She'd grab some cough drops when she went for the noodles in a minute. "Alright Sam, I-"

_Maybe it's safe. Maybe it really is ok. You won't know until you do something Sam. Just try something..._

Jo was cut off when Sam's eyes darted her way for a minute. She sat back down. "Sam...?"

And Sam looked at her. Actually looked at her, not towards her. Sam actually made eye contact for a second before he went back to looking at her. He looked so lost. Sad. Like a puppy that had been drop kicked over and over.

"I know you're in there. Can you say something?"

_No. Don't talk. You already looked at the voice. But it didn't hurt you or lie though... No. It hurts to talk. What are you going to say anyway?_

"Anything Sam..."

_Anything? What does it want to hear? Ok, say something. Just don't make it mad..._

"...Wha-wha-t-t..."

"Thank God." Jo paused. Maybe Sam might talk...

_It's not angry. It's happy. Keep the voice happy Sam. If it's happy you're safe. It won't hurt you if it's happy._

"...W-w-whe-re...a-am I...?" Sam closed his eyes trying to focus on the question.

"Sam. We're at Bobby's house. It's safe here." Jo suppressed a few coughs. Sam was talking more or less. Cough drops and Ramen could wait.

_You're at Bobby's Sam. It's always safe at Bobby's house... Most of the time. Thank God. Something. Try asking something else Sam._

"...wh-who's h-h-here?"

"Sam... It's Jo, I'm Jo remember...?"

_That's who the voice is... Not the question though. Ask again Sam. I don't think she'll lie._

"...The h-h-house..."

"Oh. Mom's here, Joshua's here, Bobby, and D-" Jo stopped herself.

_Oh God. She almost said Dean. He's here. It's not ok. He'll never leave Sam._

Sam didn't say anything. He started breathing faster and his eyes darted around the room. Sweat started to form on his forehead.

"Sam... Sam." Jo put her hand on his shoulder. "D- I mean..." Jo had to plan what to say carefully. "_He_ went away. We won't let him back in until it's safe... He's gone Sam." _Ok, good job sugar coating a lie. He'll find out. At least he's calming down..._

Sam didn't say anything, but he calmed down and he looked back at Jo.

"It's ok. You're safe Sam." A blind man three states over could see Sam was tired and about to check out. "Just go to sleep Sam." _God knows if he'll remember any of this..._

Sam was more than happy to fullfill the request._ Sleep Sam. It'll make the pain go away. No more voices. No more...Dean..._

As anti-climactic as it was... Jo left the room for Ramen noodles and cough drops.

"Mom. Wake up. I'll get Joshua to take a turn."

"No, don't do that Jo."

"Why not."

"The current understanding is that Joshua doesn't take shifts in here."

Jo considered waking up Bobby... She finally sighed. "Just wait a sec. I'm gonna grab some food and cough drops. I'll watch Sam."

"Thanks sweetie. Are you sure?"

"You wanna go wake Bobby up?" Jo fondly remembered making that mistake once and nearly getting shot.

"Uhh..."

"Yeah... I'll do it."

"Oh. Grab a syringe... It's about time..."

"Oh Joy mom... I'll be back."

**LETSGIVEYOUATEASERANDLEAVEYOUWANTING**

Jo was leaning back against the wall and counting the dots on the ceiling. Bobby didn't have many books for light reading.

_1088, 1089, 109-_

Sam started shifting in the bed. "Sam?"

"No... p-please..."

Nightmare. "You're having a nightmare Sam."

"...Pl-ee-ase st-stop..."

"Sam!"

"...don't hurt... s-s-sorry..." Sam's eyes opened suddenly. "DEAN!"

Sam fought Jo away still in the dream.

"Sam. Sam, it's Jo. You're having a nightmare Sam. Calm down." Jo watched a few of the bandages get messed up. "You're going to hurt yourself."

Sam stopped and looked at Jo. "...d-don't l-let Dean..."

"Don't let Dean what Sam?"

"...he-he hates m-me..."

"Sam..."

"...p-please..." Sam had the 'drop kicked puppy' look again. Great. Two steps forward, one backwards.

"Sam, Dean is not going to hurt you." Sam looked doubtful... "Ok, Sam?"

Sam was quiet.

"Dean can't hurt you." True and false at the same time. Tralse?

"...k..." Sam went back to sleep.

**AN: OK, feel lucky ladys and gents. Two chapters up close together (plus I made this one longer...) . BUUUTTT... I'm going on vacation soon... :D Thought I'd give you something to chew on. Sam is in for... anything I can think of and maybe your suggestions. Motivate me and give me something to think about in the van. You know where the button is... Don't be shy :D.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ALRIGHT ALREADY! I'LL UPDATE, I'LL UPDATE!!**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers :D. And to those of you that I cut a deal with so that you would update... start writing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I still want the pretty knife, but nothing is mine. I bought the David Sedaris book, I own my copy but I didn't write it.**

**HEREITGOESAGAINAFTERSOLONG**

"Ok Dean. I think it's time that we all know what went down when you found Sam." Ellen crossed the room and flipped off the monster movie the guys were watching.

"HEY! I was watching that!" Dean got up in protest.

Bobby sighed. "She's right Dean. You were the only one there."

"But Joshua-"

"Joshua already filled us in on Ash."

"Do we really have to talk about this?"

"Yes Dean. The more info we have, the faster Sam gets better." Ellen sat on the old couch.

"Well." Dean didn't look at anyone. "After... After Ash, Joshua and I went in. Joshua took Ash back and the demon lead me to the field. You saw the tornado shelter." Dean paused. "Jenny--I mean the demon jumped out of nowhere with a gun on me. I did what she said and dropped the weapons--"

"You idjit. What'd you do that for?"

"Cause she threatened to shoot everyone Bobby." Dean glared at the man a little. "I just... I was too pre-occupied with Jenny that I didn't see."

"See what?" Ellen leaned in.

"There was a shifter." Joshua stated and Dean cringed.

"...Yeah... Well, it got Sam before I could. God Sam... The shifter had Sam and it pulled out a needle and it did something to him. God he was in so much pain... Who knows what else the damn thing did to him." Dean looked up. "The shifter though... It looked like me."

Everyone gasped. Dean started again before anyone could say anything.

"It ran off and I picked up the gun. Lucky the demon was packing silver... I shot it and went to Sam... He was so afraid of me and panicked... I called you guys and that was about it."

Everyone was quiet.

"Dean... Ya think the shifter might have been--"

"Yeah Bobby. I'm pretty sure it took my face and tortured Sam."

"What happened to the demons?"

"What?"

Ellen repeated herself. "What happened to the demons?"

"They all just... took off." Dean turned to Bobby. "The one possessing Jenny. That was Meg."

"Christ."

"What?" Ellen and Joshua were at a loss.

"Meg." Dean paused remembering the cabin, Sam being possessed... "Meg is Yellow Eyes's daughter."

**DUNDUNDUNTHATWASFORTHOSEOFYOUTHATNEEDEDAREMINDER**

Jo looked over to find Joshua at the door. Sam had gone back to sleep and no nightmares so far.

"What are you doing here?" Jo whispered.

"I wanted to check on you guys."

"They're gonna kill you if they see you in here."

"I know, I know." Joshua stepped into the room. "You know the whole story behind..." Joshua indicated Sam.

"Yeah, between you and Dean."

"Good." Joshua looked around. "So how is--"

"He's fine now. You need to get out before someone comes in."

"You won't rat me out?"

"No. Now go."

"Alright." Joshua paused before leaving the room. "I'm going out for food and supplies. Want anything?"

"When You Are Engulfed In Flames."

"Excuse me?"

"It's a book. David Sedaris."

"Bobby has plenty--"

"Of books on exorcisms. Dean and you have skin mags. I want an actual book."

"Alright..."

**JOSHAGOESONHISMERRYWAY**

Dean had left to go upstairs leaving Bobby and Ellen alone.

"Bobby how do we know that the demons won't come back?"

"We don't."

"Then I don't think it's safe for any of us to go out. Alone at least."

"We're running out of supplies."

"I know. You and Dean should go out. You've got some connections in town. Maybe they could keep an eye out for us."

"I know a guy, he called earlier. It might be nothing but... he thinks something might be up. No proof, just a feeling."

"Shit."

"Yeah... I'll grab Dean."

"Hey Bobby." Ellen looked around. "Where's Joshua?"

**WHEREISJOSHUA**

Joshua finally walked up to the check out. It was the middle of the night so there was just a cashier and a janitor from what Joshua could tell.

"Can I help you find something?" Another employee came out of nowhere.

"I was just about to check out. Thanks."

The teenager's eyes turned black. "Are you sure?"

Joshua stepped back in shock. "You..."

"Yeah, I'm a demon. And I know about your situation with poor Sammy. I was there."

"Get the hell away from me!"

"Or what?" The demon cocked it's head. "You see, I'm needing a new host. You look like the perfect candidate cause I want to check on Sammy."

"NO!"

It was too late. Black smoke filled the air before Joshua could react...

**OHWOWWHATWILLHAPPEN**

"Hey Jo." Ellen walked into the room. "Have you seen Joshua around?"

"...No..." Jo looked around the room. "Why?"

"We've looked all over and no one can find him."

"Maybe he went out for some air."

"Maybe..." Ellen crossed her arms. "Listen. We don't know if the demons are gonna come back--"

"They promised. We had a deal."

"With one demon. And demons lie."

"You really think..."

"We don't know for sure. Bobby and I are gonna go outside and look for him." Ellen turned to leave.

"Wait. He told me he was going out..."

"Out where?"

"The store I guess. We're running low on supplies and--"

"How long ago?"

"What?"

"How long ago did he leave?"

"I-I don't know. About an hour ago?"

"Great..."

**THERETURNOFJOSHUA**

Dean heard the door open down stairs to find Joshua with bags from the store in town.

"A little help?"

"Sure." Dean grabbed a particularly heavy bag. "What the...?" Dean looked inside to find beer. "Thank God Joshua, I think if I looked in that empty fridge one more time I would freaking scream "Why's the rum gone?""

"What?"

"Uh... Movie... it had pirates."

Joshua just gave a confused look.

"Nevermind."

Ellen appeared out of nowhere and caught Joshua's arm.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were going out?"

"Did I break curfue?"

"Don't get smart with me. We think the demon problem might not have completely gone away. No one leaves this house alone. Ya hear?"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa." Dean held up a hand. "You mean they might come back?"

"Yes."

"Son of a bitch!" Dean kicked a chair.

"I'm gonna put the stuff away."

"Thanks Joshua."

They didn't see Joshua's eyes turn black as he headed for the kitchen.

"Now Dean don't worry too much. We're all taking care of Sam and now we're being extra careful incase the demons come back."

"How do you know demons might be back?"

"We don't for sure Dean. One of Bobby's old contacts in town called up and had a feeling something might be going on."

"What's this guy's name...?"

"I-I don't know Dean. You'd have to ask Bobby. Why?"

"Before Ash... Ash told me something in code."

_**Dean Flashback: **Ash locked eyes with Dean for a moment. "Dean. Roadhouse. Sean Stevens. Hail Mary. Sam."_

**LETSCHECKONSAMCAUSEIKNOWYOUALLLIKELI****MPAGENESS**

Ellen switched out with Jo when she noticed that she was about to fall asleep. Sam was sleeping still so there wasn't much to do except sit, give Sam the dose of God knows what, and change bandages as needed. She was in the middle of re-applying aloe vera when Sam started to wake up.

"Sam?"

Sam just stared at her he'd been expecting Jo. It was always her when he woke up. The unfamiliar sight startled him.

"Hey, Sam. It's ok sweetie. It's Ellen."

"...ere's Jo?" Sam's voice was raspy but it was the first Ellen had heard from him and nothing sounded better.

"She needed some sleep. I'm gonna be in here for a bit."

"B-bobby?"

"In the living room with Joshua. They're watching those damn horror movies _again_." Ellen tried to be light hearted.

"Oh." Sam gulped. He had to make sure he was safe... "Dean?"

Ellen paused. Dangerous terf. "Just take it easy Sam." _If only he knew Dean's just in the kitchen with a beer..._

"Safe?"

"It's safe Sam. We're makin sure nothing is gonna get you."

"...thanks" Sam drifted back off to sleep.

**OKILLBACKTOSAMLATERNEEDTOCHECKONOTHERS**

It was nearly dawn and Dean still couldn't sleep. He could hear Bobby snoring in the next room and could tell Jo wasn't sleeping, as good of an actress she could be sometimes. Joshua went out to go and attempt to repair the damages Jo did to his car.

Ellen came in with a blanket wrapped around her and took the last of yesterday's coffee.

"How is he?"

"He's talking now. Not really with it."

Dean just nodded.

"Bobby fell asleep watching Sam."

"Regular window rattler. It's hard not to notice."

"Didn't want him waking up Sam. I'll fall asleep if I sit in that chair one more time..." Ellen sighed. "I think we need Joshua to take over."

"No."

"Everyone's exhausted Dean."

"Jo's been fakin sleep for the last hour."

"Dean do you know how much she's been in there? She's getting over a bug and she deserves a break."

Dean just looked at Ellen. "I don't want Joshua in there."

"You go ask her yourself then."

"Fine." Dean got up and strode over to Jo's room.

"Jo. I know you're awake."

She only groaned. "Damnit Dean. What is it?"

"Bobby fell asleep watching Sam."

"Suprised Sam didn't wake up."

"Yeah... I need a favor."

Jo just looked up from her prone position on the bed.

"Your mom is beat. Just... can you keep an eye on him until the caffiene kicks in."

"What about Joshu-"

"Please Jo."

"Alright..." Jo picked up the book she was in the middle of. Dean caught the title and inwardly cringed.

"Thanks a million Jo." Dean would've hugged her if he were the hugging type.

**SAMSROOMAGAIN**

It was maybe forty-five minutes until Jo heard someone at the door.

"Finally..." She got up expecting to see her mother.

"Hey Jo." Joshua stood in the doorway with a smile on his face.

Jo lowered her voice to a whisper. "Go away before Dean kicks your ass."

"Dean crashed on the couch."

"Then what are you doing here? Sam's bandages are ok. Please just get my mom so I can relax."

Joshua only got closer. "Just a minute."

"What do you want?"

"Well..." Joshua advanced into the room. Jo didn't move. "Dean's crashed on the couch..."

"Joshua?"

"I see the way you look at me..."

Jo was about a foot away from him now. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." Jo turned red.

"Dean... well, Sam was right when he was possessed..." Joshua got closer. "Did he ever call you back?"

"No." Jo was quiet and looked down.

Joshua lifted up her chin. "It's ok... I'm not Dean but..."

They locked eyes. Jo could've sworn she saw them turn black before the kiss. Something was wrong though. It was nasty, almost like being kissed by a... DEMON! Jo shoved Joshua away and saw the black in his eyes.

"You!"

Suddenly a hand was clamped on her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Stupid demon. Jo bit down and screamed. "DEAN!!" But then she was silent again as the demon now had her throat closed off. Her lungs burned for air.

She looked over and saw Sam awaken at her scream. None the less screaming for Dean. _Oh God._

Dean wasn't coming... or at least fast enough for her. So Jo did what she could. Play possum. She let her body go limp and stopped fighting. It still wouldn't let go of her throat as she was shoved into the wall making a dent and now genuinly passed out.

Sam was now focused on one thing. Dean. Nothing else mattered. Jo, the crash, Joshua... It didn't matter because Dean was coming. And that terrified him more than anything.

**DEANSPOINTOFVIEWFROMTHECOUCH**

Dean finally crashed on the couch. Not that he meant to or anything. Somewhere in between being awake and asleep he heard some one scream his name and a crash. It wasn't Sam... but it was coming from Sam's room.

He bolted up suddenly awake. Save Sam mode.

Dean cautiously went into the door and found Jo in a crumpled heap. Sam was shaking and Dean hoped to God that Sam would forget he was in the room. Jo wasn't responding and he needed to help her out. He managed to get her outside of the room before a voice caught his attention.

"Hello Dean." The demon wasn't going to hide it's eyes anymore.

The door slammed closed before Dean could react.

"Get. The hell. Away from my brother." Dean was filled with rage.

Sam began to lose control of his breathing. He needed out. He needed to be safe. It didn't matter what Dean said, Dean was in the room and Sam was pretty sure he was going to die.

"Watcha gonna do about it Dean?"

**AN: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. This was a really hard chapter to write, have mercy. If all goes well the next chapter should be one of the best, I promise action. I know it's a cliffy as well... but for a reason. Reviews rock my salt. Vote, should Joshua live or die? His life rests in your hands!**


	6. Action!

**Disclaimer: I own my laptop.**

**I'm curious to know what everyone thinks. This goes off of a theory I have and... yeah. Hopefully this chapter will live up to it's expectations. :D**

**I actually updated soon! GASP!**

**DIRECTLYFROMLASTTIME**

"Well Deano?"

"We had a fucking deal."

"Not we." It smiled. "Another demon. You made no deal with me."

"What do you want with my brother?"

"Only his head on a stick."

The demon made his way towards Sam, who was withdrawing into himself and curled into a ball.

"Get away from him!" Dean lunged forward knocking the demon off of its feet. It fought back punching and kicking at Dean as he held his hands protectivally towards his face. He finally found and opening and managed to spring to his feet. As the demon was about to slam and pin Dean into a wall he punched it. Lucky for Dean the demon missed. Unlucky for Sam... the bed flipped on its side along with Sam and landed propped up against the wall.

"SAMMY!"

Dean turned to help Sam and forgot all about the demon. Save Sam. The demon took the chance to make Dean into a human punching bag and pinned him to the floor. Dean could see that the bed acted as more of a tent, hopefully Sam wouldn't be too injured.

He was losing conciousness fast and needed help. He could faintly hear everyone trying in vain to get in and calling out. But mostly he saw Sam's eye's peering out from under the bed. Full of fear, confusion, and generally being lost. Sam didn't say a word, he just watched.

Dean never broke eye contact with his brother. Instead he reached out a hand towards Sam. "...Sammy..." Dean managed to choke/hiccup that out before he gave up fighting. He heard glass shatter as he drifted off into unconsciousness...

**THEENTIREHOUSEHOLD**

Bobby and Ellen heard the doors slam near Sam's room. Outside was an unconscious Jo. Ellen quickly haulled her into the next room before joining Bobby in trying to break down the door.

"What the hell's goin on in there?" Ellen looked Bobby's way.

"Some damn demon must've possessed one of the boys."

They heard crashing and fighting on the inside.

"We know it's not Sam!"

"I'm betting it's Joshua. He went out alone earlier."

"SHIT!"

"DEAN! SAM!"

The doors wouldn't budge no matter how hard they tried or how loud they yelled.

Glass shattered and it was suddenly quiet...

**WHOISCOMINGTOTHERESCUE**

The demon didn't stop when it heard the glass. Only when it heard the voice...

"Get off of him. Now."

It did as it was told and suddenly a knife was held to its neck.

"How'd you find me?"

"I've been keepin tabs on the boys."

"Why are you even here? You got what you wanted! I held up my end in my deal with you."

"I have my reasons." The knife inched closer. "The deal was that you follow my plan and I don't send you back to hell. Remember the terms? I drag you out of the pit with me and you do as you're told!" The voice was harsh.

"You never told--"

"I'm telling you now!" One hand pushed long blonde hair out of her face. "Leave them alone."

"What do you want Meg huh?" It sneered. "Daddy wasn't going to leave the demon army to you. Planning to make a run to get to the top while Sammy's down?"

"Shut you're god damn mouth and listen." It made the demon look at her. "You leave. Now. And I don't kill you. I'd hate to see Joshua die. You go into hiding and don't draw attention to yourself. Especially MY attention." She gritted her teeth. "When the time is right for you to come out and play I'll send you a memo."

"A real Daddy's girl aren't you? Saving Sam for whatever reason. He'll turn on you Meg."

"You forget that name entirely. I'm not Jenny, I'm not Meg. Right now, I'm Ruby."

"Fine." It cocked it's head to the side. "Ruby..." Joshua let out a scream and smoke made its way out of the broken window while Ruby made a hasty exit right before Bobby and Ellen managed to get the doors open. Two men were limp on the floor while the other one was sealed off and broken. Emotionally and physically.

"Aww hell..." Was all Bobby could say when he took in the scene.

**ANYONEWANNAKNOWHOWSAMSEESIT**

Sam desperately tried to block out the struggle and curled into a ball. Dean was going to kill him after he killed Joshua. Sam just knew it. But somehow he knew that if Joshua took out Dean things wouldn't be so pretty either. His breathing increased as he continued to panic more and more.

_Please God, just make it all go away. Everything hurts. Please don't let Dean kill me, please don't let Dean kill me... They lied, Dean's been here the entire time. He's been plotting this. He wants you DEAD Sam. You made him sell his soul just so that you could dissapoint him. No wonder he's out to get you. Just please let it all go away, please God or who ever's listening, I don't want to be here anymore. Please no more. Please--_

Sam's mantra stopped suddenly when the bed went flying and sent him into a daze. He curled up into the corner and he was already underneath the propped up mattress. He rocked back and forth with his eye closed, refusing to hear the struggle going on.

But he couldn't help it. The old Sam wanted a peek. So Sam opened his eyes to see Dean getting the shit beat out of him. He couldn't look away. It was like being paralyzed. Dean turned his head towards Sam and reached out a hand. Sam drew back into himself further to get away.

"...Sammy..."

Dean sounded so weak. And then he stopped moving. Sam stared at his beaten brother oblivious to anything happening outside of his little world.

He jumped when he saw someone reach towards his brother. It was Ellen. She was touching his neck. Sam briefly caught. "He's alive." Out of all the words that were spoken before Dean was lifted up and out of the way so that they could free Sam.

**LETSGOANOTHERROUND**

Bobby could see that Joshua was a mess, but Dean definitely lost this fight. Bobby dragged Joshua into the corner. "He's gonna be all right. Really banged up, but he'll live. What about Dean." Bobby walked over to where Ellen was bent over Dean.

"I don't know how bad it is, there's a lot of blood and bruising. He's alive atleast."

"And Sam..." Bobby looked towards the over turned bed that may have inadvertantly saved Sam.

"He's under there. I don't know how he is. Help me move Dean and we'll put the bed back."

"Count of three... 1, 2, 3." They both lifted Dean into the chair while they sorted out Sam.

The bed was by no means small. It had to hold Sam for christ's sake. They moved the bed frame back first and then grabbed the box springs. All that stood in the way now was the mattress and blankets.

"Sam... we're gonna move the mattress now... Can you hear me." Ellen spoke softly. On recieving no response she nodded to Bobby to move the mattress.

Underneath Sam was curled up in blankets in the corner rocking back and forth just staring ahead.

"Christ..." Bobby bent down. "Sam, it's ok now." He reached a hand forward and Sam panicked and moved further into the corner. Ellen got the same result.

"We can't move him Bobby, he'll hurt himself."

"Let 'im be. I wanna move Dean outta here along with Joshua."

"Right."

"Go check on Jo while I get them patched up and then I want you in here watching Sam until I come down."

"Let's go." Ellen hated to leave Sam, but it was only for a moment to move Dean and Joshua so that Bobby could work on them.

Jo was sporting bruises on her neck and a wonderful bump on her forhead. Ellen figured she'd wake up with a nasty head ace. Concussion as a worst case scenario.

The glass was easy to clean and Ellen covered the window. Relatively an easy fix. Sam was going to be a different story...

**AN: This is a HUGE turning point in the fic. It was very hard to write, especially with only one vote you know who you are :) Please feed me reviews. I'm going to sound selfish, but I got three last chapter and was kinda dissapointed for the work I put into that one. Reviews are love and rock my salt.**


	7. Maybe

**This is one of those hard chapters that I have to get just right. Hope it lives up to expectations.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, sure. I own Edward Cullen too. :P I never get my way.**

Jo was the first to wake up. Brief flashes of what had happened went through her head and she shot up with a gasp but quickly regretted it. The world spun and she quickly let her head fall back to stop the dizziness.

"...Ugghh... Mom? Bobby?"

Bobby came into view with water and pain pills.

"Jo? How ya feelin?"

"Uh..." Jo felt the bruising around her neck and then the bump on her head. "Like shit."

"Expected that much. What do you remember?"

"I was with Sam. Joshua came in and then... started acting really weird. Then I got to be human rag doll and that's about it."

"All right. Take it easy, I've gotta go check on Dean and Joshua now."

"What happened?"

"Joshua was possessed. Dean fought him off trying to save Sam."

"Is Sam..."

"Sam's with Ellen." That's all Bobby would say, it'd be enough for now. "Gotta check on the boys."

Bobby realized that Joshua took a few blows from Dean, but as for being unconscious he blamed demon possession and knew he would come around sooner or later. Dean on the other hand looked terrible. They cleaned up the blood from his nose bleed and split lip. Dean would not be happy with the remodling done to his face.

**AFEWBORINGHOURSLATER**

The first thing Dean noticed is that it was dark when he opened his eyes. The second thing came instantaneously. His head was throbbing. He tried to put pieces together but it was kinda foggy. Flashes of images in his head. Joshua--Joshua possessed. Fists flying at him. He began to ask himself what happened until the last image flashed. A pair of eyes peering out at him. Afraid, lost, confused, tortured... broken. Sam. All Dean could gather from the incident was that Joshua was possessed, Dean got the shit beat out of him, and Sam was there. Was Sam ok? What if he wasn't? What if Joshua...?

Dean started to get up and let out a groan. Just as he was sitting up the lights flicked on doubling the headache.

"Dean?"

"Ahh... Bobby."

"God boy. Lay back down, you got beat half to death in there." Bobby was at his side.

"...Sam..."

"Sam's in the other room. He's safe."

"And the demon?"

"Gone. And Joshua's fine. He's upstairs, hasn't said anything. He's been keepin to himself." Bobby was now starting to hover over Dean.

"I'm fine Bobby."

"Like hell. You look like crap Dean."

"I'll walk it off, I'm fine."

"Damnit Dean. Just take care of yourself for a minute."

Dean ignored Bobby. "Do... Do you think I can see Sam?"

"Dean... I don't know. I haven't seen Sam since."

"Bobby?"

"Sam isn't hurt. Joshua didn't touch him."

"There's something else Bobby. I can tell when you're holding back."

"Sam... he... Last time I saw him he was in the corner of the room. He won't let anyone touch him. He's not eating or drinking or even sleeping. He just sits there and stares ahead. Sometimes he'll start muttering to himself, but we can't make heads or tails of what he's saying, none of us can get through to him."

Dean hesitated. "I'm going to see my brother."

"Dean--"

"I'm going to see Sam Bobby." Dean stood up and nearly fell back to the couch.

There wasn't any arguing. "Fine... Let's just at least get you cleaned up first."

Dean only nodded.

**LETSVISITSAMIKNOWYOUREDYINGTOSEEHIM**

_Dean's here...Dean's here...He knows where you are. They all lied. They all must want you dead. Don't let them near you Sam._ Sam was rocking back and forth and shook his head._ No. Maybe you should let them come. If they want you dead, they want you dead. Who says you deserve to live anyway Sam? After all you did to Dean? Maybe you do deserve to die._ Sam shook his head again. _They were trying to help you. Just let them help Sam._

"NO!" Sam yelled.

"Sam? Sam?" Ellen rushed over and Sam retreated back into the corner.

_No. No no no no no. Don't let them near you Sam. They want you dead. God why can't they either just kill you and get it over with or go away?_ Sam continued rocking._ They're probably saving the job for Dean. Yes. That's it. Dean's going to kill you._ A different idea nudged at the back of Sam's brain though..._ What about Joshua? You saw it. He was possessed or something. He was going to kill you. What stopped him? _Sam froze._ Dean. Dean was there. They were fighting. They were fighting over who would kill you. Dean lost._ A small memory nudged at Sam._ What was that look Dean gave you? Why did he stop fighting? Why was that look familiar...? Could he...? No. Dean wasn't trying to save you Sam... Why would he? But that look... _Sam's eyes scanned through every memory haunted by that look. Something was off. It was the same look Dean had whenever he was concerned about Sam. There was no denying that._ ...Maybe..._

Sam continued his previous mantra in his head and started rocking again. But everyonce in a while he'd hear the small _maybe..._

**MAYBE...**

Dean had stitches and fresh bandages on his face. He stood outside of Sam's room with the help of Bobby and took a deep breath.

"Just remember, don't move too fast. We're trying not to scare him incase he hurts himself."

"Right."

"If he get set off by you Dean, I won't hesitate in dragging you out of the room."

"I understand." Dean nodded. "Let's go."

It was exactly what Bobby had described, but it still shocked Dean. Sam was completely out of it in the corner. Ellen was just sitting helplessly in the chair.

He didn't want to scare his brother so he took a few carefully measured steps towards Sam and gently called him.

"Hey... Sam?"

_Oh God... Dean..._

He picked up on Sam's breathing becoming faster and stopped his approach and held up his hands.

"Sam, it's alright. No one is going to hurt you."

_No no no no no no no. This isn't happening. This isn't real._

Sam payed no attention to the words and Dean took a few more steps.

"Sammy." Dean grimaced when he made a wrong move and pain radiated in his chest.

_It is, he's here. God oh God. Why won't anyone help? Why me? Why can't this all be over? Maybe he'll just kill me now. I don't deserve to live anyhow._

Sam shot him a quick glance and started rocking harder.

Dean was no longer supported by Bobby now. He suddenly felt dizzy and the next step had him tripping over his own feet and on the ground.

"Dean." Bobby started towards him but was stopped by Dean's hand coming up.

"I'm fine Bobby." Dean looked up at Sam and how suddenly they were much closer thanks to the fall. He could see the naked panic in Sam's eyes and how he jumped.

"Sorry Sammy. It's alright." Sam was already backing up and Dean stopped.

_Right here, this is it Sam... Wait. Why did he stop? Why is he looking at me like that again? Maybe... No. No no no._

"Sam..." Dean reached a hand forwad slowly. Sam was now shaking. If only he could get through...

"Dean, I think--"

"Just wait a minute Bobby." Dean's hand reached Sam's shoulder and he was whimpering. "Hey, Sam."

_You are going to die now._

"It's ok. I promise I'm not gonna hurt you."

_Maybe... No Sam. No._

"Look at me Sam... Please?" Dean hadn't moved his hand although he could tell his brother was beyond terrified.

_Might as well. _Sam really saw his brother. He was a mess. But he was right here and could take Sam down for sure if he wanted. But then he saw his brother's eyes..._ Maybe..._ Sam didn't look away.

"Sam?"

_Maybe? Is he telling the truth? How do I know? I can't. No. I can't._

Dean watched Sam's expression change over and over again. He took in how really broken his brother was for the first time now that he was this close. "I'm so sorry Sam." Dean's voice cracked a little. "I should've protected you better, I--"

_You know Sam. You know that look. This is Dean._ Sam took in a huge gasp of shock. There was a small amount of relief as he realized that the "maybe" in his head was right.

Dean watched his brother's eyes widen and heard him gasp. He backed up. Maybe this was too much for Sam. "Bobby..."

Bobby was helping Dean up and they froze when Sam spoke coherently for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"D-Dean..." His voice came out in more of shock rather than relief. He kept his gaze on his brother. After a moment they were moving Dean again. "N-no... D-Dean..." They finally stopped and picked up the desparation in his voice.

"Sam?" Dean reached out slowly again as Bobby backed off. He was back at eye level with Sam.

Sam couldn't get his thoughts straight. Everything was overwhelming and his breathes came in giant gasps. What did he want? There was just something Sam couldn't place. Then he felt the familiar hand on his shoulder. That was it. He wanted Dean. He wanted his old big brother back.

Dean could see the pleading in Sam's eyes. In a split second he had his arms around his little brother, desperately trying to keep him safe. At first Sam stayed curled up and rocking, almost as if Dean wasn't there. The suddenly a choked sob of "Dean" and something else he couldn't understand reached his ears and Sam fell against his brother.

"Shh... Sam. It's ok." Dean held Sam.

_This definitely isn't real Sam. Dean hates you..._ Sam ignored his own thoughts for a moment._ What the hell... Dean can kill me later, I just don't care right now._ He was wrapped up in being with his big brother. The Dean that would sacrifice himself for Sam. _But maybe... Maybe Sam._

Dean could only hold Sam and hope for the best as Sam sobs died away and he was finally half passed out and half asleep. Maybe things would be ok.

**AN: Yay for updates. I tried to keep this as much about Sam and Dean as I could. Sorry if the "Maybe" thoughts were too much, but everyone is still on shakey ground right now. Maybe is all they have. Tell me what you think :D Reviews rock my salt.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and readers. I apologize for lack of updates, there is a reason I promise.**

**DISCLAIMER: No money, had to sell my air guitar even.**

**STORYTIME**

Dean jolted awake near dawn to find himself still on the floor where he'd been holding Sam the previous night. Sam was still sleeping in his arms and whimpering in his sleep. It broke Dean's heart to see Sam so broken like this. And it was his fault for not looking out for him, for not getting to Sam sooner.

"God Sammy... I'm so sorry." Dean brushed Sam's bangs out of his eyes and took note of how thin his brother had gotten along with how Sam's injuries looked suddenly more pronounced in the light and close up. "We're gonna have to start getting you some real food little brother."

Dean groaned as his own injuries made themselves known and tried to shift his weight. The floor was definately killing him, he'd have to ask Bobby for some pillows and pain killers later. His neck suddenly cramped up, making him grimace and shift involuntarily. He looked back down to his baby brother who was still whimpering, but now awake and looking at him with wary-if not fearful-eyes.

"Hey Sammy..." Dean didn't really know what to say. "How ya feelin'?" Dean failed to notice Sam flinch at the use of his nickname.

Sam was utterly still aside from a slight flinch, afraid that any wrong move may set Dean off.

"Sam?"

"W-wat-ter?" Sam managed to rasp out. Maybe such a small request wouldn't anger Dean...

"Sure thing kiddo, let's set you on the bed first."

"Kay..." Sam wasn't really sure where Dean was going with this but agreed anyways.

"I know that you're still sore Sammy... I'm gonna lift you, but it still might hurt."

Both brothers groaned as Dean lifted Sam on to the bed and Dean was left out of breath. He felt worse than when he woke up yesterday and was really starting to feel the pain.

"Be right back with that water Sam..." Dean trailed off and slowly left the room for the kitchen. The world was spinning and everything hurt, but Sam needed some water and God help him he was going to get Sam water. Dean even thought to get a straw for Sam to make it easier for him to drink.

When he returned, he was leaning heavily on the door frame with his water, which made him look imposing and frightened Sam... until Sam saw Dean's legs finally buckle and watched his older brother topple sideways and not get back up. It was quiet aside from Dean's ragged breathing and something suddenly felt _wrong _to Sam above the intense fear he felt. This wasn't like Dean. Dean was his older brother, tough, he always got back up. Even his heart giving out didn't stop him at one point, the crash that put him in a coma didn't stop him... Concern suddenly flooded Sam's brain and took over.

"De-ean?" Sam slowly eased himself off of the bed to see his brother. "Dean..." Sam reached out a tentative hand to touch his unconsious brother and finally saw past the horrible mask of fear when he noticed the bruising that decorated Dean's face. Sam gasped as he remembered the events of the night before... Dean was hurt. Badly. And he _still_ wanted to care for Sam and was now paying for it.

The voices of fear screamed in protest and reminded him of what Dean had done to him in the basement and that his brother would kill him given the chance, but Sam didn't care anymore. Maybe he could prove he wasn't worthless after all if he could help Dean... maybe it wasn't too late...

Adrenaline rushed through Sam's veins as he dragged Dean to the bed and by some miracle managed to get him up on to it. "Do-don't worry D-dean... I'll f-f-find help..." With that, Sam slowly made it out of the room clinging to anything he could for support.

Sam knew Bobby's house like the back of his hand normally, but he found it hard to navigate with the house in such disarray combined with his sluggish brain. He made it down the hall way by clinging to whatever was there and saw the stairs. Sam could hear the shower running but knew he had no chance of making it up. The kitchen was the best bet for him at this point. Sam rounded the corner and heard a gruff voice call him.

"Sam? What are you doin' up?" Bobby's face was full of confusion and concern.

Sam let go of the chair to turn and face Bobby, momentarily forgetting that he had nothing to lean on and began to fall forward onto Bobby. "Dea..." Sam was breathing hard now.

"Ellen! Come in here, it's Sam. I need help."

"No... D'n..."

"It's ok Sam, Dean's not going to hurt you." Bobby mistook Sam's message.

Ellen arrived and helped carry Sam back into his room.

"H-hurt. De-ean i-is h-hurt." It was getting hard to concentrate.

"Shhh... Sam, let's just get you back into bed." Ellen soothed Sam while they waited for Bobby to get Dean out of bed.

"Ellen... We have a problem."

"What's that?"

"I can't get Dean to wake up."

**AN: OK. I know I'm evil for a cliff hanger, but an update is an update right? Tell me what you think, reviews rock my salt.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I OWN NOTHING!!!**

"What do you mean he won't wake up?" Ellen would have moved to examine Dean but she was currently trying to help Sam stay upright.

"He's not responding to anything Ellen."

"Is he breathing?"

"Barely."

"Could it be the head trauma...?" Ellen knew that if it was indeed a head injury they were in for some serious complications.

"Probably that combined with exhaustion."

"Bobby... you don't mess with head injuries, if he's not waking up we should take him to a hospital."

"N-no..." Sam was barely catching what they were saying, but he knew Dean would be angry if they took him to a hospital. And Dean angry was the last thing he wanted...

"What Sam?" Ellen looked at Sam.

"Nooo h-hospit-t-tal..." Sam was stuttering and slurring his words, concentrating was becoming increasingly difficult.

Ellen and Bobby sighed, they wanted to give Sam what he wanted, but then again he wasn't in a state to be making decisions. They exchanged looks and Bobby started to shift Dean on the bed so that they could at least set Sam down.

"Sam, do you think you can watch your brother while Ellen and I talk?" Bobby felt horrible patronizing Sam like this, but they needed to make a decision.

"Yeah..." Sam croaked.

"Good boy Sam. Ellen, Jo, Joshua and I are gonna have a little chat."

Within a minute all four were in the front room discussing their predicament.

"There'll be too many questions and Sam doesn't want Dean in a hospital for whatever reason." Joshua argued.

"We can't take chances with this though." Ellen chimed.

Jo refused to take either side. And simply asked Bobby his thoughts.

"Well... how much medical training do you have Joshua?"

"It's been years..." Joshua was once like Sam and ran away to go to medical school but found his way back into hunting. "But I think I can still look after them with your help Bobby."

Bobby took his cap off. "Ok, we'll wait a few hours and monitor him, if there's no improvement I want you to take him in Jo."

"Right."

**ACOUPLEHOURSLATER**

This was harder than she thought it would be. Ruby knew Dean took a beating, but didn't think it was this bad. Oh well, just more of a chance to use witchcraft. She had two rather unpleasant spells ready and with her when she snuck into the hunter's house. The first was for Bobby, Ellen, and Joshua. She replaced the coffee grounds with a purple powder. They'd be tired when they drank the "coffee" and this would only knock them out for a few hours. It took a little while for everyone to get a dose, but they did and all four were sleeping before they knew what hit them.

Next was Dean. He was still unresponsive and she knew that it was worse than the hunters had thought when she saw him in person. Sam wouldn't be a problem, he was asleep and if by chance he woke up she would spin some lie and eventually when he'd healed he'd remember it as just another hallucination. But she had to be quick, the potion for Dean would heal him quickly and she couldn't risk being caught yet.

It wasn't hard to force it down his throat, she'd done it too many times before to others, except that most of the time she wasn't trying to save a life...

It was gone and in an instant Dean began to stir. The window was still broken and she made her escape through there silently into the night.

Dean groaned at the nasty taste in his mouth. What the hell had happened? Last thing he remembered was being on the floor with Sam and now he was on the bed laying next to his brother. It was quiet. Dean sensed something off and relunctantly strayed from the room and his brother. He grimaced when he saw his face in the mirror. He looked like shit. But his concern for himself soon vanished when he saw four hunters passed out in the kitchen...

TBC

**AN: Sorry if this chapter is kinda lame, didn't want to see Dean in the hospital and he was headed there without a miracle... or something... hope you all like this story still. Feedback is love.**


	10. UPDATE!

**I umm... Yeah, I'm sorry for not updating, but here is what I have. I can't promise when the next one will arrive.**

**Previously:**

Dean groaned at the nasty taste in his mouth. What the hell had happened? Last thing he remembered was being on the floor with Sam and now he was on the bed laying next to his brother. It was quiet. Dean sensed something off and reluctantly strayed from the room and his brother. He grimaced when he saw his face in the mirror. He looked like shit. But his concern for himself soon vanished when he saw four hunters passed out in the kitchen...

**IMSORRYFORLACKOFUPDATES**

Dean rushed to the four, "Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Joshua?" None of the hunters responded to his call or shaking. If he didn't know any better, he'd say they were just all in a deep sleep... Dean turned sharply when he heard a crash behind him.

"Sam?" Concern flooded him when he saw his baby brother almost cling to the wall trying to stay upright. "What are you doing up Sam?"

"M' supposed to w-watch y-you." Sam wavered on his feet for a moment.

"Watch ME?" Dean's voice rose. This was so backwards.

Sam flinched and he seemed to almost become smaller. "M' sorry Dean." _Please don't be angry. Don't hate me…_

"No no no no no Sammy, it's ok. I'm not mad at you."

Sam remained silent with his head bent down. _I'm so tired…Don't make him mad… Don't look him in the eye… Please, no more pain... _Sam felt himself starting to shake uncontrollably.

"Who says you're supposed to watch me?" Dean needed Sam to stay with him and responsive.

"B-bobby..." Sam was having a harder time standing and finally his knees gave way. "You were hurt... M' sorry, was my f-fault..." _God I'm so weak… Can't even stand… Why does this hurt so much…? If had let him just kill me he'd be fine…_

Dean rushed over to his brother. "Hey, I'm fine. And NONE of this was your fault Sam. Understand?"

Sam's vision was going hazy again and Dean's words were jumbling. He was probably saying something about how Sam screwed up or going to yell at him later.

Sam was becoming less responsive and more engulfed in his own universe. "Sammy? You with me?"

"Mmmm..." _Just keep him happy…_

"Come on Sam, stay awake, look at me."

"K-kay'..." Sam was trying his hardest and kept his head and eyes lowered. _Do what Dean says... That's the key..._

Dean wasn't getting anywhere with Sam and still had four other mysteriously unconscious hunters to deal with. "Alright Sammy, let's get you to bed." Dean noticed his brother flinch at the use of his nickname.

The two staggered into Sam's room and Dean set Sam down on the bed as gently as he could. Dean sighed with his head in his hands, "We are so fucked."

"D'n…" Sam was trying desperately to stay awake and with a version of Dean he could predict.

"I'm right here little brother." Dean sat on the edge of the bed.

Sam looked up at Dean and really saw him for the first time. _His face… He was hurt…Something is __**wrong… **_Sam's brows creased in confusion and alarm, "You w-were h-h'rt…"

"I'll be fine Sam; don't worry about me right now." Dean tried to calm his brother.

Dean wasn't getting what Sam meant and his eyelids were heavier by the second and the pain and shaking only increased. "F-face…"

"Yeah, there was a little remodeling done there." Dean tried to joke, but it fell flat.

"No…" Sam looked as if he was drifting off but then began to moan in pain. "God… D'n…" He started to scream against the blinding pain.

"Sam?" Dean grabbed his brother and soon realized what was wrong. Sam was still in withdrawal and his last dose was in God knows how long. He'd been hiding all this until he couldn't bear it… Dean jumped up and went for the syringes.

"I'm so sorry Sammy… It'll be better in a minute." The words made him almost as sick as he felt when he injected his brother with the demons' drug.

Dean held him for what seemed like forever until Sam finally went limp and quiet before passing out again.

"Sam? Sammy?" It was no use trying to wake him. Dean got up and went to check the others. It wasn't until he passed the hall mirror he fully realized what Sam was talking about earlier.

"HOLY SHIT…!" Dean yelled, but no one was able to hear…

**AN: I'm not out of ideas yet… it's been too long since my last update, but I promise there was a good reason. Anyhow… I shall let my loyal reviewers have a say in what happens next. Suggestions are more than welcome and include a vote of either Hurt!Dean or Hurt!Sam next.**


End file.
